lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:M88youngling/What's the Point?
I believe that information here on this wiki is important because each clan was important to someone at one point in time. It's important that we write things down, because if we do not we may wish we had. Only so much of history is remembered, and only so much of what is remembered is written down, and only so much of what is written down survives, and only so much of what survives is made available. What may seem like a silly, childrens' political squabble between clans on a game for little kids was important to those involved and may be important to people interested in the people involved. I am focused particularly on clans that were involved with the LittleBigPlanet Union, but I am also interested in other clans. Why? I want to argue mainly that many clans outside the Union were responsible for a large portion of the LittleBigPlanet community's toxicity. Trolling, harassment, bullying. Those three words a few of you keep hearing me chant. While there is much more to my argument, let's use the AREA conflict as an example. Exclusion of clans like CHAOS Inc. and Akatsuki from the Axis Alliance led to their role in opposing the alliance alongside Anti-Red Eagle Army. Jukewannabe and Birdman9012 both led Armageddon Empire together, a leading clan in the Axis, but Juke's personal desires led him to send Polarlab to seek out the former AREA rebellion leader. In the end, when the fighting was at its peak, Juke's betrayal through forming Blood Star Rebellion made him a primary causes of the conflict, not Polar. Exclusion of certain parties purely on the pretense of being "emo" or "noobish" or unwanted for a particular interest or quality of skill is wrong, and I want to make that clear by recording the history of an event like the AREA conflict. In addition to this, manipulation of certain parties to go against one's partners implies a position of power in a children's game, in my conclusion. I know that a lot of people feel the same way about this "power" mindset. This mindset is toxic and unhealthy. But what about the Union? Maybe you think the Union is the same way? You could interpret that, but I will argue otherwise. There were a few people involved in the Union that were interested in 'power' like Scorpitom335 if you believe Godman2k7's allegations about him (which I believe were mostly true), or Tomboy2011. I'm interested in bringing to light all the positive things that the Union had to offer and planned to bring up, and what it was denied doing by certain trolls who just wanted to see the world burn. One of the primary examples of missed potential is the Master Creators Society. Clans other than the Union attempted community-building projects as well, although they are harder to pinpoint. I'm not certain, but I think Young Planet may have had something to do with it, but I also am fairly certain they were no better when it came to things like create war. While more of a movement than a clan, the DebonaireToast's Greenskeepers definitely had some kind of impact that I am interested in studying. The Jedi Order I think was another example of a more positive clan, which contributed nice levels for people to hang out in and a community of people who enjoyed something that they were interested in: Star Wars. In one sentence, the LBP Union Wiki wants to preserve anything and everything about the LBP Union, and LBP clanning in general so that anyone interested, even if few in number, can remember what they or other people were once a part of. Category:Blog posts